The Space Trader (LiS episode)
Last week, as you recall, we left Dr. Smith contentedly painting - unaware that, within moments, a cosmic storm of mysterious origin would threaten to destroy our space colony... Summary A freak storm destroys the Robinson's garden and condenser unit, forcing the family to ration protein pills. Dr. Smith and Will soon find a series of alien advertising signs which lead them and to an outdoor bazaar ran by a space trader. The trader shows them incredible wares - a helmet that translates languages, another that renders Doctor Smith invisible. He shows Smith tasty food from around the galaxy, but the greedy businessman's prices are too high for the Robinsons, who require every vital piece of equipment they have. The space merchant attempts to drum up business by destroying the Robinson's food supply. A desperate Smith first tries to trade Penny's tape player in exchange for food. The Space Trader refuses, since he claims not to trade with children. Still, he kindly give Penny a candy cane stick, that changes flavor daily and will last forever for anyone young at heart. Smith tries one of the candies, but the Trader's watch dogs stop him, thinking he is a thief. Dr. Smith, on the other hand, is willing to trade anything for a decent meal, and tries to make a deal. The Trader wants the Robot, but at first Doctor Smith won't trade. Smith first tries to trade the Space Chariot and the Jupiter 2's radar control weather station. But hungry, Smith agrees to trade anything including the Robot. A hungry Smith is discovered by the Robot. Learning of the unauthorized sale, the Professor orders Smith to get the Robot back, and in doing so, the Trader tricks the doctor into signing himself over as a slave. To regain their trust, mostly Will Robinson's, Doctor Smith promises to get the Robot back. Smith accidently tries to get some sort of credit, wills his body to the trader (in 200 years) in exchange for the Robot. Unfortunately, the fine print allows the Trader to collect immediately. The Trader wishes to leave so he can visit the Trade Fair on the planet Tauron. Smith refuses and John Robinson tries to help the doctor out of the deal. The Trader warns them that his dealings are with Smith and Smith along. When the Robinsons learn the merchant has a weather-controlling machine, they realize they have been swindled and try to get Dr. Smith back. Will and the robot first attempt to free the cowardly old man. Once back at the Jupiter 2, the Robot reveals everything, including The Trader's use of the weather machine. Major West, not liking the Traders unethical business practices, allows the Robot to destroy the Traders hand-summoning contract with Doctor Smith. The contract, now null and void, is over. Still, the Robot says that Smith will abide by the original agreement, giving himself to The Trader in 200 years. The Robot scares off the dogs as well as The Trader with electrically-charged bolts. Guest star: Torin Thatcher (Trader) Background Information * The language translation device that the Trader uses is the same prop that was used as the "Thought Machine" in "Wish Upon a Star". * When the Trader's dogs come running after Will and Smith, during the scene where they approach the Trader's camp for the first time, one of the dog handlers looks up from behind a stack of boxes to the right of the Trader's ship then lowers his head very quickly. * The spaceship used by the Trader is the same spaceship used by Alonzo P. Tucker in "The Sky Pirate" * When John and Maureen are examining a tray of food found hidden on the ship, the fruit makes a clinking sound when rearranged like it is ceramic. Links and references Cast *Guy Williams as John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson *Mark Goddard as Major Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson *Billy Mumy as Will Robinson *Jonathan Harris as Doctor Smith *Bob May as the Robot References food; high-protein pill; Torin Link * The Space Trader at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lost in Space episodes